vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch
Witches or Warlocks (the male equivalent of witches) are humans who practice magic, good or evil. Witches are females and males prefer to be called Warlocks. Witches have the power to cast spells and have other abilities. Naturally born witches have supernatural powers that start developing as a teenager, although there are some that just practice witchcraft. Witches seem to have many names depending on the way of their practice, and their culture; for example, the Aztec Witch/Warlock who cursed werewolves and vampires was called a Shaman. History Although The Bennett Family of women have been seen with magical powers, it is also known that Bree, a friend of Damon's, was also a Witch. Their ancestors lived in Salem, Massachusetts, where witches were burned at the stake. They migrated to Mystic Falls in the year 1692, the year of the witch trials, where they lived in secrecy for a century. It is unknown when and how the townspeople found out about witches in 1864, but a witch named Emily Bennett was burned at the stake that year. Her children were saved by , because the two of them had made a deal to help save . Sheila Bennett and Bonnie Bennett, both descendants of Emily Bennett, both opened that same tomb a century and a half later. Since the spell to open it required a lot of power, Sheila died of extreme fatigue and now, the only known witches alive are Bonnie, her cousin Lucy, Luka and his father Jonas. 600 years ago when Vampires and Werewolves wreaked havoc upon the Aztec, a powerful Aztec Shaman cast a curse on them, making vampires powerless against the sun, and forcing werewolves to be able to transform only during the full moon (and unable to control themselves during it). The Moonstone is what binds the Curse. Rose stated that the Moonstone is used for binding the Curse(s), while a Petrova Doppleganger is needed to be sacrificed for the Curse(s) to be broken. The only known alive Dopplegangers being Katherine and Elena. Due to Katherine technically being dead, Elena is the only one who can break the Curse. A Vampire, a Werewolf, and a Witch also play a crucial role in breaking the Curse. If a Werewolf breaks the Curse, then Vampires will forever be cursed with no way to undo it, and vice versa, if a Vampire breaks it. Powers and Abilities * Spellcasting: Witches have been shown to cast spells that affect the natural world. showed this ability by chanting, using a language similar to Latin, but as Elena said "not quite". She used this ability to open the doors of the church, where the vampires were trapped for 145 years. Bonnie also has demonstrated some ability to summon spirits and has a tendency to have prophetic dreams. Bonnie used this when she saved Damon from the fire in the Gilbert Building basement. Bonnie was able to cast a spell to trap Katherine inside a room in the Lockwood Mansion during the Masquerade event, a plan on killing Katherine. Lucy Bennett (cousin of Bonnie), cast a spell which bound Elena's body to Katherine's. But Lucy undid this spell when Bonnie asked her to, she told Bonnie to entrust the Moonstone to her. Then, she went to Katherine, ended her ties with her and gave the on-spelled moonstone, Katherine then was then "choked" by Lucy's magic. It is known that some spells are so powerful that they are irreversible. Some spells can weaken a witch depending on how powerful the witch and the spell are. If the witch has cast too many spells and/or the spells is too powerful for her/him to handle, she/he can become severely weak and even die. * Clairvoyance: The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. Over time Bonnie realized that she possessed this ability when she appears to have visions of events when she touches certain people. She was able to feel the undeath in Stefan, Damon and Katherine. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to produce fire using your mind. Bonnie lit candles at the Founder's Party with only her thoughts. She also set fire to a blue Volkswagen Jetta in Season One. Bonnie's most common trick is turning water into fire. * Hydrokinesis: The ability to manipulate water using your mind. Bonnie discovers the ability causing a geyser from a bucket to erupt and soak a cheerleader for being rude to a customer. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with your mind. Bonnie has used this active ability twice to levitate several feathers to show her secret to Elena and once to move a book to ’s hand. Emily has used a more powerful version of this ability through possessing Bonnie to move Damon into a tree branch with her hand. *'Photokinesis':The ability to manipulate light. Bonnie was seen using this ability in the episode "Isobel" when she pretended to remove the spell from the cog of the device. This ability was also seen in "Masquerade" when she and Lucy made contact. Bonnie was able to flicker the lights in the whole house when she was stuck in the bathroom in the episode "History Repeating". This is probably caused by fear that could have fueled her powers. * Enchanting: The practice of casting spells or curses (usually permanently) against a specific person, object, or location. Emily Bennett used this power to enchant rings that protect vampires from burning with the presence of the sun. it has been shown that an enchanted object can be disenchanted by the witch who enchanted it. For example, Bonnie told Caroline after she enchanted her Daylight Ring, that if she makes too many mistakes and innocents are killed, she will disenchant the Daylight Ring, resulting in Caroline burning in the sunlight. * Psychic Abilities: Many psychic abilities have been shown in the series. Bonnie was able to name all the objects in Elena's cupboard without any prior knowledge of them, suggesting ESP, a combination of telepathy, clairvoyance, and sensing. Bonnie was also able to read minds or have visions from other people and receive information. Both Bonnie and Grams have both shown to use an ability to cause "Aneurysms", which is often used against other supernaturals (like Vampires or Werewolves) that normally heal quickly and do not die of it, but still feel considerable amounts of pain. Katherine has been shown to have developed immunity from this ability. * Aerokinesis: The ability to control air. It was when Bonnie was confronted by Kathrine. Bonnie used it to make the door fly open and attract attention. Bonnie displayed this ability with Luka when they bonded, creating a strong gust of wind, causing the people around them to flee. *'Energy Absorption': Witches have the power to draw mystic energy from certain emotions such as anger or fear. This ability should be used if or when a Witch doesn't want to become to exhausted after casting a spell. Witches also have the power to draw mystic energy from celestial events to strengthen their magic. Witches are able to draw another witch's magic by connecting with the witch's personal item which will act as a talisman. *'Geokinesis: '''Although never confirmed, it is implied by Sheila Bennett that Witches have the power of Geokinesis (the ability to manipulate earth). Sheila implies this when she threatens Damon by saying she'll "bring the walls the tomb down." As the tomb was constructed of stone, it may be a possible hint at some Geokinetic abilities. Luka was also able to cause salt to levitate. Salt is a mineral which comes from the earth. All this taken into perspective along with the fact that Witches have been shown to have power over the other three elements could mean they have power over earth as well, although both of these occurrences could be instances of their telekinetic abilities. *'Slower Aging':Witches appear to have a slower aging rate as demonstrated by Grams as she appears quite young for her age. *'Connection/Bonding:Witches have the ability to sense other witches and supernaturals, however the genre of this ability wasn't specified (probably psychic). As shown with Bonnie and Lucy, it is uncertain if she could sense her because she was a witch or because they were related. If that were the case, she would be able to sense others that she has a strong bond or connection with. *'Immunity to compulsion:'Witches aren't able to be compelled as they are supernatural. Damon mentioned that Katherine couldn't compel Mason Lockwood (a werewolf) because he was supernatural, hence, making Witches unable to be compelled too. *'After life:'It is possible that Witches can return as Ghosts, as witnessed by Emily Bennett, who returned as a Ghost to try to prevent the opening of the tomb, although this may have just been a natural occurrence of a Ghost. Spells cast: *'''Tomb Sealing Spell: Emily cast a spell to seal all the vampires in the tomb and protect them from the church fire. *'Curse Of The Sun And Moon: '''An Aztec Shaman cast a spell to curse both the Vampires and Werewolves, making it so that the sun is harmful to Vampires and so that Werewolves can only change during the occurrence of the full moon. *'Opening the Tomb & Lifting The Seal': Bonnie and her Grams cast a spell to open the door of the tomb and lift the seal that disables vampires to come out. The strength of the spell results in Grams' death. *'Fire Spells': While possessed by Emily, Bonnie burned a pentagram above the church ruins to destroy the talisman used to resurrect the vampires in the tomb. Bonnie also cast a spell that lowered the intensity of the flames so that Stefan can save Damon in the basement of the Old Gilbert Building that burned the vampires in Mystic Falls. She did not completely put out the fire as it would've resulted in the remaining unharmed vampires to escape. *'Enchanting 'Daylight Walking Rings'/Lapis Lazuli Rings/Medallions: Like her ancestor, Emily, Bonnie charmed a ring that contains the Lapis Lazuli stone, so that Caroline could freely in the day. Emily was also the one to charm both of the Salvatore brother's Daylight Rings. Emily also charmed Katherine's Lapis Lazuli medallion, in which she wore around her neck back in 1864. *'''Room Isolation Spell: Bonnie cast a minor version of the tomb spell on a room in the Lockwood Mansion to isolate Katherine and the Salvatore Brothers away from the Masquerade Ball. *'Linking People Spell: '''Lucy cast a spell to link Elena to Kathrine so what ever she felt Elana felt to. *'Reducing Pain:' Bonnie cast a spell to help reduce the pain that Elena was feeling when she was under a spell cast by Lucy Bennett (Bonnie's cousin) that linked Katherine to her, and felt whatever she felt, resulting in mortal pain when Katherine was either stabbed or shot by Stefan or Damon. *'Tracking Spell:' Worried and unsure where Elena is, Bonnie cast a tracking spell by using the blood of a blood relative of Elena's. Bonnie used Jeremy's blood, since he is Elena's blood cousin, to help strengthen the connection over a map. This helped to determine almost the exact spot where Elena was kidnapped. This spell is probably the same spell that Grams used to track Bonnie down when she was kidnapped by Ben and Anna. *'Sending A Message: Bonnie cast a spell to send Elena a message that Stefan & Damon are coming for her. Unfortunately, the spell was difficult and powerful, causing her to become extremely exhausted and become unconscious for a few minutes. *'The Device: '''It was said in Emily's Grimoire, that she secretly enchanted the mysterious device that was used against vampires as her way to help stop the vampires from killing the locals. *'Gilbert Ring (Alaric's Ring included): 'It was said in Emily's Grimoire, that she enchanted the Gilbert Ring so that it will help save a human from death caused by a supernatural entity. *'Gilbert Vampire Compass: It was said in Emily's Grimoire, that she secretly enchanted the compass to track vampires, making Jonathan Gilbert believe that he was successful in inventing it and to continue inventing more devices to use against the vampires. * Shadow Spell:'It was mentioned by Elijah that Jonas' tracking spell was a shadow spell. Allowing Elijah to search for Elena using her personal items. *'Incapacitation Ash: Bonnie created a magical ash that would incapacitate Katherine but for a short while. This ash could possibly be only for Katherine as if it wasn't, Bonnie would'nt need something that belongs to her. Weaknesses Witches and Warlocks (technically still being human) are vulnerable to human frailties such as aging and disease. They can also be killed in conventional ways such as when Damon killed Bree by taking out her heart. If a witch casts a spell that they don't have enough power for or concentrates on a spell and overuses his/her power, it can cause that witch to die of fatigue, as seen with Grams. Witches may have a slower aging rate as demonstrated by Grams as she appears quite young for her age, meaning witches could potentially have a longer life span than humans. Spells that are very straining for the witch may cause premature aging. It is implied that witches cannot break deals once they make them. This can be seen with Emily, who made the deal to save the tombed vampires in exchange for the safety of her descendants. This can also be seen with Lucy, who had to help Katherine even though she did not want to, because of a deal the two of them had made. Witches have a limit when they use their magic. If a witch uses a lot of magic, it'll wear him/her down. If the witch pushes too hard, magic will push back; this can be shown when Bonnie casted too many spells. If a spell is too strong for her to handle, it can knock the witch unconscious. Bonnie and Sheila pushed too hard when they tried to lift the seal off the tomb, until magic pushed back. Sheila became over exhausted from the spell, causing her to die. Bonnie, while still learning witchcraft and learning to control her powers, begged Jeremy to keep it a secret that whenever she uses too much or too strong of a magic, that she gets weak (like how her nose starts bleeding and/or she faints). Bonnie doesn't want the vampires (or anyone that can hurt her) to know that she is not (yet) as strong as her ancestor Emily was. Known Witches * Bonnie Bennett * Sheila Bennett * Emily Bennett * Bree * Lucy Bennett * Luka Martin * Jonas Martin Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Vampire Diaries Characters